Freak Out
by EclareTheLovers
Summary: THIS IS WHAT I THINK WILL HAPPEN AT THE SCENE WHERE ELI FREAKS OUT.  When Clare and the Jesus Club clean Eli's locker, He freaks out. What will happen between Eli and Clare?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS, THIS IS MY SECOND STORY, AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. THIS IS WHAT I THINK WILL HAPPEN AT THE LOCKER SCENE. (WHERE ELI IS FREAKING OUT)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI IN ANY WAY, BUT I WISH I DID. (:**

**CLARE'S P.O.V**

I was walking to school deep in thought. It seemed like that's all I did lately. _THINK._ I was thinking about my parents, my new home, and Eli. My life has changed so drastically in a blink of an eye, and it scares me.

_My Parents_

I can't believe it's actually happening. My parents are actually getting separated because of me, or so I thought. They say it isn't my fault, but that they were to "different." That they were always different, but hoped they would fit together. It reminds me of my relationship with Eli.

_Eli_

He says opposites attract, but I say that doesn't matter. Love sucks. All you do is get married, make love, have kids, and get divorced. That isn't love, it's a complication. I've come to the conclusion that love doesn't exist, but with Eli I feel like there's an exception. I think I'm falling for him. I may even love him, and always will even if he doesn't love me back.

I was finally at the Degrassi parking lot. I made my way across, and towards the doors of the school. The hallways were cold and empty since I was early. I went to my locker and put in my combination. I grabbed my books, and made my way to Jesus club. I entered the classroom, and saw that they had started without me. I smiled at Luke, and made my way to my seat in the inner circle.

"Clare," Luke started, "we were just discussing about unnecessary stuff."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We are cleaning out our lockers today. To start of fresh. Do you need help with yours?" Luke asked.

That gave me a great idea. Eli's locker did seem pretty messy yesterday. Maybe I can clean it up for him, and he won't hate me anymore.

"Actually," I started, "My boyfriend, Eli, needs his locker cleaned out. Can you help me with his?"

"Of course, Clare, Anything for you", He smiled.

We went to Eli's locker, and I put in the combination. 17-23-48. I opened his locker, and immediately saw the picture of me and him at the Dot on our first date. I smiled, and started cleaning his stuff. I got to the bottom of the locker when I saw it. A picture of _her._ She had long, curly black hair with green eyes, and freckles across her face. Needless to say she was beautiful, and I was trash compared to her. I got her picture and some more papers and threw them away in the trash. Luke and I finished cleaning, and got ready for 1st period. I went to my locker to meet up with Eli for English. As I waited I kept thinking about how much he loved Julia. How he slept with her when she was fragile. Has he changed? Will he pressure me? I saw him turn the corner, and make his way over to his locker. I smiled at him, but he ignored me.

"Hey, Eli. Look I'm sorry about yesterday. Please forgive me!" I said.

"Clare," he started, "I should be the one apologizing not you. I was a jerk yesterday, and I'm sorry"

"Wow, Eli Goldsworthy is actually apologizing to someone," I teased and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss. We pulled back, and he opened his locker.

"Clare, where is my stuff?" he asked, freaking out a little bit.

"I thought it would be nice to clean your locker beca-"

"Clare!" he interrupted, "Where is my stuff!" He screamed.

"In the t- trash," I stuttered.

He closed his locker and ran towards the trash. He opened the top, and was going through everything. _What was going on?_ I ran over to him and said, "Eli, Eli. You have to calm down!"

He turned towards me, eyes wide, and veins popping out scaring me half to death.

"I can't believe this!" He screamed at me, "Clare, you can't just go around cleaning people's locker!"

"I was just trying to help!" I was starting to get angry. "This is about Julia, isn't it?"

He sighed, "Clare…"

"Eli, what aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"Met me by my locker after school. I have something important to tell you."

I nodded, and went to my class hoping school would end soon. I wanted to know what he was going to say. NO... _needed _to know. I guess I'll have to wait until after school.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I WANTED TO UPDATE TODAY, I TRIED TO DO IT AS FAST AS POSSIBLE BECAUSE I'M BUSY RIGHT NOW. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK (:**

**CLARE'S P.O.V**

Three minutes… Just three more minutes, and school would be over. Three more agonizing minutes of thinking about Eli. _What if he was going to break up with me? What if he's not over Julia? What if he leaves me, just like everybody else in my family. I don't know what I would do without Eli. Maybe cry forever, or even kill myself…_ NO! I'm overanalyzing everything; he loves me, right? Yeah, yeah of course he loves me. He wouldn't be with me otherwise, if he still loves her that is.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. I gathered all my books, and slung my bag over my shoulder, and left the classroom. I was too deep in my thoughts I didn't notice a pair of green eyes turn the corner, and bump into me. Eli.

"Eli" was all I could manage to say at the moment. Looking up into his eyes would usually leave me speechless, but today it was different. He looked different, and not in a good way. His usual bright emerald eyes were dull and intimidating. His cheeks were flushed, but not of embarrassment, but anger; annoyance. He looked like he was having an internal battle with himself. I could tell he was bothered, but by what? _Did I do something wrong?_

"Clare... sorry about that… "He drifted off, "Can we talk?"

This was it. The WORDS I've been dreading. The MOMENT I've been dreading. _He was breaking up with me. I knew it! I knew he loved her more than me!_ Oh No, the tears were coming. I tried to blink them away, hoping Eli won't see me crying. My mind was racing; my thoughts were all over the place. Why? Why does this have to happen to me? What did I ever do to deserve any of this?

"Listen," he started, "I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday at my house. I know you think I rejected you, but I just didn't want you to regret anything."

"- but you did reject me! I know you don't want to sleep with me. I got the hint Eli, I'll leave you alone." I began to walk away, when he grabbed my arm softly, and looked e in the eyes.

"Clare, listen, please! Trust me when I tell you I wanted to have sex with you, I really did, but I can't let what happen to Julia repeat itself."

"It was what I wanted, though! You rejected me because you think I'm taking her place in your bed!" I don't know what came over me, but I had to let it out.

As soon as those words left my mouth, I instantly regretted it. I was just so mad that he was lying to me about wanting to be with me that I didn't notice what I was saying. Eli just stared blankly at me; surprised by my outburst.

"Eli…" My words drifted at the end when I saw him walking away. He looked hurt, and I felt like a jerk. _Your so stupid, Clare. He was just trying to have a rational discussion with me, and I just blew up in his face._ I pressed my back against the lockers, and slid down. I cried for what felt like hours, until I had no tears left in me. I got up, and made my way to the front doors. I finally made it home, and ran straight to my room. Thank god, my mom wasn't home yet. I looked at my self in the mirror, and cried. No wonder Eli didn't love me … I was … _HIDEOUS_! I sat down on my bed, and remembered.

_Eli never told me his secret!_


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT :) ...SO HERE'S THE LAST CHAPTER, AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR ANYTHING ELSE INVOLVED WITH DEGRASSI.**

**CLARE'S P.O.V**

That night I didn't sleep at all. I couldn't stop thinking about Eli. He obviously doesn't trust me if he can't tell me what's really going on with him. He could trust me. No, he _should_ trust me, I'm his girlfriend! I wouldn't get mad at him; in fact, I would support him no matter what his secret was.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. "Clare, can you please come down here, and help with some of the boxes?" My mom asked.

"Yes, mom I'm on my way." I stretched and got out of bed.

It still hasn't sunk in yet. That I'm moving, that is, and can't do anything about it. I've lived here all my life, and now it will forever be a memory. _Just a memory; forever in the back of my mind. _I made my way over to my closet, and stepped inside. _NOTHING._ Right, I almost forgot I had packed all my clothes yesterday. I stepped out, and spotted the outfit I had picked out for today. It was Eli's favorite outfit of had, which is way I picked it out. It was a dark-blue floral top with a vest attached to it and a pair of jeans. I made my way over to the bathroom, and looked myself over. Wow… my hair looked horrible. I _tried_ to fix my hair, and touched up my make-up. I looked in the mirror one more time before turning towards the door. I dragged my feet towards the stairs, and started stepping down.

I stopped at the end of the stairway, and looked around. All the memories lingering around the living room. All my childhood memories... gone. Me and Darcy… gone. My parents… gone. _Everything. _I remember us sitting in a circle singing Christmas carols during the holidays by the fireplace. I remember Darcy and me talking about the ski trip we were going on with dad. I remember Darcy leaving me. My parents yelling over Darcy's rape. The memories, whether good or bad, I will always remember. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time, and change everything. But that won't be happening because you can only move forward, not back. I just stood there staring at nothing in particular when my mom came in.

"Honey, can you please take these boxes to the car," she said pointing at two boxes in the kitchen.

"Sure" I grabbed the boxes, and carried them down the hall. I was about to open the door, when the doorbell rang. I put the boxes down, and walked to the door. I looked through the peep hole, and there he was. _ELI._

"Hey…" I said shyly.

"Hey, can we talk?" he asked, and I moved to the side to let him in. He entered and sat on the couch. He patted the seat next to him, and I sat down facing him.

"What do you want to talk about, Eli?" I asked nervously shifted in my seat to face forward.

"I want to explain why I didn't want you to come to my house." He stopped, waiting for me to say something.

"Eli," I sighed, "You don't have to, I mean, you made it really clear you didn't want me to know." I stated blankly.

He sighed, "This is what I want, Clare." I nodded urging him to continue. "I have some sort of mental issue. I hoard stuff, Clare. I'm crazy, and that's why-"

"Your locker was such a mess," I interrupted. He nodded and continued, "My room is even messier because of… Julia's stuff. I can't seem get rid of anything without having a meltdown."

_AGAIN… _Julia always has to come into our conversations. I told myself to take a deep breath, and forget about her. Eli's here now… with _me _not _her. _I sniffled, and put on my best fake smile. I looked up at him, and responded.

"… Its okay, Eli. I don't mind, but why didn't you trust me?" I asked curiously.

"I do trust you, Clare, I was just didn't want to lose you," He said honestly.

"Eli," I took a deep breath and smiled, "I would never leave you. I like too much." I laughed at that memory. He chuckled to, but like he had something to say.

"Spit it out, Goldsworthy." I smiled.

"Clare, do you want to spend the night?" He asked, almost begging.

I look at up at him, shock written all over my face. I smiled and nodded- not being able to say any words. He smiled an actual smile, and took my hands in his. We made our way to Morty hand in hand, smiling like idiots. He opened the passenger door, and I slipped in. He walked over to his side and slid in as well. He started the car and reversed out onto the road. We sat in a comfortable silence for about two minutes before stopping in his driveway. I got out of Morty, and made my way towards the door. He unlocked his house, and we made our way to his room. I'm guessing his room was the one with the black door. I looked at his door, which had a lock on it. I raised an eyebrow, and faced him.

"Are you serious? Is it that bad?" I asked getting worried.

He smiled and unlocked his door. I stepped in sulking everything in. The walls were beige covered by a bunch of posters of Dead Hand. The floor was cluttered, and things were everywhere. I sat on the edge of his bed, and noticed a pink _J _pillow on his bed. I felt a ping of jealousy, but recovered when Eli was making his way over. He stopped in front of me and smirked. He cupped my face with his hands and leaned in. I felt myself doing the same when finally our lips touched. The kiss started of slow, but got heated after awhile. We parted, our foreheads touching, looking into each other eyes. For once all my problems were nothing, but ashes.

My life is complete… Until I have to get home, of course.

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT (: **

**ANYWAY.. WHO'S EXCITED FOR DEGRASSI TONIGHT? I KNOW I KNOW I AM! NIGHT **


End file.
